Various water displays exist that include different types of devices to deliver water. For example, existing water delivery devices may shoot a column of water vertically upward. Other devices may vary the angle at which the column of water is shot.
However, there is a need for innovative water delivery devices that produce dramatic visual effects. For example, there is a need for a water delivery device that may vary the configuration of the water being shot out. There is also a need to precisely control the manner in which the water configuration may be varied.